Kaleidoscope
by Miwa03
Summary: The Kaleidoscope starts to rotate.. and I see the world from a different view" Follow the journey of a fallen princess in a dark yakuza world; where she found out that a savior did not have to be a knight in a shining armor.
1. Chapter 1

**KALEIDOSCOPE**

Twists the Kaleidoscope and the colors will change. Just like my life. Everything I know and believe change in just a twist.

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

Beta-ed by our one and only, Ceferadel!

**Prompt: Pride**

**Chapter 1 – First Sight**

A white haired child watched the fighting in fear from his hiding place. He was cowering behind piles of crates at one dark corner of the abandoned storage house. He saw his far older comrades being beaten up by a group of youngsters. What more humiliating was that there were only six of them, including one girl; and by now they had knocked down twenty of his far older friends.

Hakudoshi tried to calm his racing heart; thinking that he was lucky for being small. He managed to run and hide when the fight started to erupt. He flinched when he saw another one of his friend being rendered unconscious by the black pony-tailed youngster. He tried to shrink his body more. He truly was too young to deal with this kind of chaos.

Hakudoshi was only an insignificant little boy who was born in the slum of the town. For as long as he remembered he already had to fight hard to stay alive. Stealing, robbing, blackmailing, dealing with alcohols and drugs, and fighting and being beaten up by men twice his size, were normal occurrences in his everyday life. But things had started to go well in this past year. Half a year ago, he caught the eye of Musou Onigumo, leader of the most powerful and ruthless yakuza family, ruler of the city's underworld. And over the months, with his intelligence and slyness, that insignificant little boy had become Onigumo's favorite courier boy.

This evening, Hakudoshi and some of his senior friends had been given a task to further expand their influence in a part of another city; and what easier way to do it then by doing drugs-dealing. They were going to provide their growing members here with a supply of drugs. Everything had gone smoothly. The meeting had been done in an abandoned storage house, away from the law officer's nosy interferences. Not that the officer could do much actually. Onigumo had been known to have a mysterious supporter who had power and influence in the upper class society.

But what they did not expect, was another gang to break on their secret party. At first they sneered on the death-seeking youngsters. And then a fight ensued, and in matter of minutes it was clear who held the upper hand. When Hakudoshi realized the odds, he shoved away his pride and scrambled to hide. Pride would not save his life in a situation like this!

Hakudoshi almost jumped when the crate beside him was crashed by his senior flying body. He quickly controlled himself. He must continue hiding. He must observe and report all this to Onigumo-sama; and came back for revenge. He could not believe that they lost against a group of youngsters! _Who are these insanely powerful people??_

He observed them closely. He saw one of his senior who was armed with a pocket knife carefully approached a shoulder-length white haired boy. The boy was using a red jacket with a bokken on his hand. On his senior's attack he smirked and in the next second he did a head bash effectively on his senior; rendering him unconscious. He then grinned and hauled his bokken on one of his shoulders.

"Feh, this people don't have style in fighting!"

Hakudoshi turned his eyes to the left when he heard a man scream. A short black haired male was doing a joint lock, one of Judo's deadly techniques, on his senior's elbow; breaking the locked joint. The male stood up; dusting his purple vest while smiling.

"What do you expect Inuyasha? I doubt these thugs had proper training besides street fighting."

Hakudoshi shuddered when he heard his senior who was still screaming in agony.

On another corner, a black jet pony tailed girl had kneed his friend hard in his most sensitive organ, making him fall to his knees in pure agony; while a brown haired boy, with sparkling green eyes, was sitting on top of one of his unconscious friend and laughing hard at the scene.

"You truly got him there, Sango!" Hakudoshi heard him speak between his laugh.

"Pervert! He tried to group me when we were fighting, Shippou!"

"Ne, Sango. He didn't do that. You've becoming too sensitive because you spent too much time around Miroku." A black pony tailed male commented after he successfully punched his senior's jaw with his hard uppercut. Hakudoshi was certain that he lost some teeth by that blow.

"Kouga, I'm hurt. How could you accuse such an innocent soul like me?"

Sango snorted in disbelieve.

Hakudoshi realized that all of his friends were already being wiped out. They were either unconscious or moaning in agony on the floor. He tried to shrink himself smaller; hoping that the youngsters would soon leave without realizing his presence.

"Are we done here now, Sesshoumaru?" The one called Inuyasha asked.

Hakudoshi was wondering to which person that question was directed when a smooth baritone voice answered from right behind him.

"Not quite."

Hakudoshi jumped and quickly turned around; and in terror stared up at a male's expressionless face with piercing golden eyes. He squeaked and rapidly crawled away from him only to be stopped by Kouga who held the scruff of his shirt.

"Let me go! Let me go!" He tried to break free.

"Who's this kid?"

"I'm not a kid!" Hakudoshi was insulted by the way Kouga handled and called him. He was a member of the proud Onigumo family!

"You're with them." The baritone voice stated. Hakudoshi stilled and looked up at the silver haired male. He trembled in fear. The calm male exceeded a powerful aura that demanded total submission. His piercing golden eyes seemed to able to rip his soul apart.

"What are we going to do with him Sesshoumaru?"

The eerie silence almost chocked Hakudoshi up. It was like waiting for a verdict for a death sentence. He almost either passed out or screamed in horror when Sesshoumaru finally spoke.

"Let him go."

_What? He's gonna let me go?_

Hakudoshi winced when Kouga grabbed his hair and tilted his head up so he was facing Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stared down at him with a stare reeked of arrogance. "Little boy, run back to your spider boss and tell him that this area belongs to us. He may try to claim this territory but be prepared to face us." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and Hakudoshi felt suffocated by his icy stare. "And I'm sure you had seen and understood that it's unwise to underestimate us."

Hakudoshi nodded frantically despite Kouga's strong hold.

"And one more thing, little boy." Sesshoumaru leaned his face closer to him. "Be sure to remember that we don't. Do. Drugs."

"Ouch!" Hakudoshi cursed inwardly when Kouga threw him on the floor. He still had some pride to glare at the arrogant group. _How dare they treat me like this!_ But what really made Hakudoshi fumed was the way Sesshoumaru told him to leave; with a flick of his head like he was nothing more than a bug.

"Tsk." Sesshoumaru flicked his head as a sign for him to go.

"Scram kiddo!"

Hakudoshi stood up shakily and then ran out from the storage house; hatred was burning inside his heart. As he ran, laughter was heard from inside. He fumed. How dare they treat him; a member of the proud Onigumo family this way! He promised himself that he would be back and he would make these arrogant youngsters pay.

000000

Smoke and the smell of alcohol filled up the place. Heavy music reverberated and enchanted the drunken visitors to move their body on the dance floor.

Miroku and Sango were already on the dance floor; dancing their trouble away and enjoying this little peaceful time that they had in their chaotic world. Kouga was laughing while drinking; two women were clinging on his side. Shippou scrunched his nose at Kouga's behavior but shrugged it off and resume his billiard game.

Sesshoumaru drank his booze quietly; watching Inuyasha from the corner of his eyes. The said boy was sitting on the dark corner of the seating; staring down longingly at an object in his hand. Sesshoumaru knew exactly what he was looking at and what was on his mind right then. _Kikyou. _

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and leaned back. Remembering what all of them had and must sacrifice to be here; right at this point of life. It had been too much. But this was the life that they had chosen and there was no turning back.

Sesshoumaru drank his glass empty and then stood up to walk out from the pub. The quiet and chilly night wind would calm his frazzled nerves.

He scratched the back of his head when he stepped out; thinking about where to go. But then he heard a commotion from one dark alley. It sounded like a girl's muffled scream and men's laughter. Things like that were common events in this neighborhood. Well, as long as they did not bother him he had no problem. But he could not help that the alley was his favorite shortcut to the dock. And he decided that the dock was exactly where he was going.

While walking, he stared at the silhouette of some men dragging a struggling girl. She was viciously fighting back; punching one man's temple in the process. He then heard the man shouting at her and backhanded her hard, while the other twisted her loose arm back and made her scream painfully.

Sesshoumaru blinked. Well, he never considered himself as a hero type person; but three men against one little girl, that was too much.

0000000

Kagome tried to scream for help. But at this time of night, in this dark unknown part of the city, the chance to be rescued by a knight in shining armor was so slim. But that did not stop her from struggling viciously against her captors; three disgusting society scum. Two of them were restraining her struggling hands. She managed to let loose one of her hands and punched one of her captors' temple.

The next thing she felt was a hard slap on her cheek. And she screamed when her arm being twisted back painfully.

Kagome spit out the blood. Her cheek was stinging and her eyes were burning with unspent tears. But no, she would not cry. She would not let these lowly monsters defeated her and had the satisfaction of seeing her tears.

One of them grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at him.

"Bitch, stop you're futile struggling. You're ours for this evening." He smiled perversely making Kagome wanted to puke right at his face. She settled on spiting on his face.

"You bitch!"

He raised his arm again and Kagome braced herself for another hard slap.

… Which never came.

Kagome blinked her eyes and stared up. And she gasped when she saw a pair of glinting golden eyes.

"Augh! Hey, what the-!" The thug struggled. "Augh!" He screamed in pain when the silver haired man applied more pressure to his locked arms.

"Hey, what are you doing man?? Don't both-." The man on her left stopped in mid sentence. "You're Sess-Sesshoumaru." He stuttered.

"Sesshoumaru?" The immobilized man gulped. "Hey, we're sorry if we offend you man, but we did nothing to bother you. We found her hiding behind the trash and decided to have a little fun. We didn't hurt anyone and we didn't fuss with other's business."

Kagome fumed at his words. _They didn't hurt anyone? Then what do they consider her as?? _"Have a little fun with me??? You society scum!!! Who do you think I am???"

Sesshoumaru raised one of his eyebrows by her bravado and defiance.

"Shut up, bitch!"

"Release her." Sesshoumaru's calm voice reverberated; silencing the other's loud ones.

"What?? Hey, no way! We won't let this hot little piece go! She's ours! We found her first!"

Kagome's eyes bulged. "I'm not a thing, and especially not yours! Let me go!" She struggled anew.

Kagome felt the piercing golden eyes stared appraisingly at her. She glared back at him. She was not a thing to be checked out! The man's expression turned into an amused one; irritating her more.

"Just mind your own business Sesshoumaru. We're not letting her go." The immobilized man said with finality.

"Are you sure?" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he twisted his hold on the man.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!!! You son of-"

Sesshoumaru applied more painful pressure to his hand's nerve. Making the man jerked in pain.

"Uwwah!!! Okay, okay! She's yours! Just let me go!"

Sesshoumaru complied. The man quickly moved away from his loose grasp. But the second Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Kagome; the man shamelessly attacked him from behind.

Kagome's eyes widened and she shouted to warn him; which later she realized was not necessary.

When the man's fist was just barely an inch from Sesshoumaru's back, Sesshoumaru quickly rotated his body clockwise; shoving the man's body slightly and making him lost his balance. Sesshoumaru quickly captured the man's left wrist with his right hand and then facing the thug, Sesshoumaru flipped him to the street using the man's wrist as the center of rotation. A loud thump was heard when the man collided with the paving block street and a softer crack was heard from his wrist, followed with a loud scream.

"Uaagh!!! Bastard!" The man rolled on the floor while holding his broken wrist.

"Ken!!"

The man on Kagome's right let go of his hold and charged his fist at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stared at the running man with an expression akin to bored. He waited until the man came close to his body and then quickly stepped a little to his side and grabbed the man's attacking wrist. And only in a second he managed to position his shoulder on the man's mid section and stood to back flipped him.

"Gyaaah!" He fell hard on the street.

Kagome blinked in fascination when Sesshoumaru turned his head and narrowed his eyes at the stuttering bald man who was still holding her. He immediately let go as if his hand was on fire and ran to his friend.

"Gaaah! Let's go, let's go!" The men moved quickly; limping away from them.

Kagome spit up the excess of blood in her mouth. After taking a few deep breaths she stared up at her savior. She felt a spark of fear when that intimidating golden eyes bore into hers; but she stubbornly refused to show her weakness. Such was her nature as the first daughter of the wealthy Higurashi family.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow.

Kagome stood up shakily. She wavered a bit but forced herself to stand still. She looked up to see her regal looking savior. He truly looked like a knight from the fairy tale with his silver hair and beautiful golden eyes. Even his stature reminded her of a king. But she shook her head. There were no such things as knights and protectors and sincere love in the worlds nowadays. Everything must come with a price. She knew it the most.

So before she could regret her decision, Kagome uttered a soft 'thank you' and walked away from him shakily.

"I may not be there if another decides to 'have fun' with you." His deep voice suddenly was heard.

Kagome quickly turned back at him. "I don't need your help."

He stared coldly at her, and then snorted lightly. "Pride." Kagome furrowed her brows and he continued. "I've seen many men fell to their knees because of it."

Kagome was taken aback by his surprisingly wise words. _He's not a mere street boy. _But when Kagome opened her mouth to retort back, he cut her with his words.

"This dark underworld is a different world from yours."

Kagome's breath stalled. _Does he know who I am?_

"I saw it in the way you acted, girl. I know what kind of world a princess like you is being brought up. A prideful world; where no men have ever looked down at you. But in here, your pride alone won't save you. What can you be proud of?" He asked mockingly. "You obviously have no power here, no money, no ability to defend yourself, no family to protect you." Kagome flinched when he mentioned the word family. Sesshoumaru checked her out once more. "You're quite a looker. But here, it's not something a defenseless girl should be proud of. It is your curse."

"Stop it!" Kagome yelled. "I don't need to hear you preach! How dare you remind me of what I lost; what I don't have anymore! How dare you tell me to let go of my pride! You don't know what I've been through! Pride, is the only thing I have left! So just shut up!!!" She screamed out her frustration.

They stared at each other in silent. The only sound Kagome heard was her huffing breath and the soft howling wind. Kagome did not know what had made her so stupid to offend this scary powerful male. Maybe it was because she was too frustrated with her life; maybe she was finally at her limit; or maybe she just wanted to be rendered unconscious to escape all of this horrible reality.

But Kagome startled when the man turned around and started to walk away. She gasped. _That's it? He's really going to leave without another word???_

Kagome stared at his slowly fading back. Her heart urged her to follow him. He was as close as a protector she could ask for in this place. He had helped her and so far he had showed no ill interest on her.

But she held herself. She would not lower herself to beg to be protected by him; while he obviously offered none.

So Kagome resumed her step alone; shakily walking towards the light from a pub.

00000

"Hi there, lovely."

Kagome's heart jumped when a man's voice was heard from behind her. She tried to ignore it and walked away faster. But not fast enough for the man managed to capture her wrist and turned her facing him.

She saw a pony tailed black haired man who whistled. "Wow, what a beauty. So glad I went out and left those two girls." He grinned and leaned closer to her. "What 'cha doing out here alone, lovely?"

Kagome gritted her teeth. Must she endure this kind of thing again? Thankfully he was alone.

"Release me." Kagome demanded sternly, and oppressed the feeling of fear.

"Fiuh, a lovely girl with an attitude. I like it." Kagome shuddered in disgust when Kouga flicked his tongue sensually. "Stay with me, lovely. I'm sure whoever waiting for you won't mind."

Kagome struggled to break free. "You don't know him!"

"Who's he then? Let me face him." He chuckled. "Don't worry lovely. When he hears my name he will be sure to retreat without a fight."

"Let me go!" She jerked her hand to no avail. "He's.. he's..." A silver haired protector flashed in her mind. "Sesshoumaru!"

The man tightened his grip. He stared at her with disbelieve. "Sesshoumaru?"

_The men who captured me before knew Sesshoumaru and feared him. There's a chance that this man does too._ "Yes. Yes, I'm his girl. You know how strong he is, don't you? Now let me go before you regret it."

"You're Sesshoumaru's girl?" His smile turned amused. "Strange. I don't remember that MY BEST BUDDY has a girl."

Kagome snapped her head up; staring at him in horror. _His best friend? Uh-oh._

The man grinned widely. "Now what must we do to a lovely liar like you?" He pressed his body closer to hers; backing her to the wall.

"No! Let me go!"

He chuckled and leaned his lips closer to hers. "Now, now. Since you're not truly with Sesshoumaru, why don't you be mine instead? I'm sure I can be whatever you dream of Sesshoumaru." Kagome shut her eyes disgustedly and turned her head to avoid his lips.

"Kouga."

Kagome opened her eyes. That deep and mesmerizing voice; it was him.

"Sesshoumaru." Kouga turned his head back to acknowledge him. "Look at what I found."

"Let her go."

Kouga turned his body while still keeping her in his hold. "What? You know her?"

Kagome saw his golden eyes on her; assessing her and calculating his decision. She silently prayed that he would let the hijacking of his name pass.

"Yes."

"You do?" Kouga asked in surprise. "How come I didn't know? Who's she?"

Sesshoumaru moved his eyes back at her; and Kagome's breath hitched by the intensity of his gaze.

"Like she said." He spoke calmly. "She's mine." Kagome's eyes widened in disbelieve at his evil smirk. "She's my woman."

Kagome felt like fainting.

-----------

AN: After almost a month struggling with hectic work, Miwa is so fueled up with energy to write an action/adventure genre; and of course with some of dark romance in it. And Miwa has always wanted to do The Deadly Sins challenge from our favorite Priestess Skye. So here it is. It will be a short multi-chaptered story; seven chapters for each deadly sin prompt and one epilogue.

Our little Hakudoshi will play a more essential part in later chapter. ;)

And trivia quiz! Each of the character here has their own specialty in martial arts. Can you guess them? ^_^

Please be kind and share your opinion on this first attempt on action/adventure genre. Thank you so much friends!

… Umm Ultimate Sacrifice… is still being edited by Ceferadel. So help me to stalk her so she could work faster! :D Peace, Cef!

©miwa03 – 2010


	2. Family's Warmth

**KALEIDOSCOPE**

Twist the Kaleidoscope and the colors will change. Just like my life.

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

**Prompt: Envy**

**Chapter 2 – Family's Warmth**

Kagome was screaming while being carried in the caveman way. Her stomach was on top of Sesshoumaru's shoulder and his hand was holding onto her thighs shamelessly.

"Hey, hands off you jerk!" Kagome was so pissed with his manhandling. She continued to struggle and pound Sesshoumaru's back.

The said man was unperturbed. He walked calmly through the dark alleyways. Kagome was getting agitated by the second. _Where will he take me??? _They had walked for a good 5 minutes without stopping and her throat was getting sore from her non stop screaming.

Finally he stopped. Kagome turned her head to see that they had stopped in front of a medium sized house. Sesshoumaru then used one hand to open the lock and strode inside with his squirming bundle.

"What is this place? Where have you taken me?"

Without answering her, Sesshoumaru walked into a room on the second floor. He put her down after he closed (_and locked?_) the door. Kagome wavered a bit but quickly regain her bearing.

"Where- where is this place? Where have you taken me???" Kagome started to panic when she caught a glimpse of the room. A worn TV on a corner, a study table with scattered books on it, wall covered with posters of rock bands, and a cozy small bed. She gulped. She was in a boy's room; most likely to be this jerk's room. And suddenly, she felt trapped and vulnerable.

"Wh-why do you take me here?" She stuttered and took a step back.

But Sesshoumaru's back was on her. He was rummaging around on the shelf and then threw her a shirt and pair of boxers.

"Wash yourself."

Kagome's temper rose instantly; making her forget her fear. "What? Who are you to order me around???"

"I don't want my place to stink. Wash yourself. Or you would rather have me to wash you?"

"No! I would rather be out from this place! Now release me!" She demanded hotly.

Sesshoumaru stared at her with his deep piercing gaze. "Then tell me, what is waiting for you out there? Why are you so determined to be out on the street? What are you searching for out there?"

Kagome took some deep labored breaths to calm herself.

"…justice." She said finally.

Some seconds of contemplating silence passed.

"Funny. I'm searching for the same thing also. And so are my friends."

_What?_

"Stay, and we will get our justice together. But if you go to the street alone, you'll most likely be captured and sold to a brothel or being raped in the street."

Kagome gasped at the horrid truth. He was right. There was no way she was going to survive in this part of the city just by herself. She glanced at Sesshoumaru's face. _And he doesn't seem too bad. Well, he'd helped me. And now he's offering me his protection?_

"Why?" Kagome stared down at the wooden floor. "Why do you want me to be here? Why do you ask me to join you? You don't even know me."

"Don't you remember the reason?" Kagome looked up in confusion. "You choose it yourself just now. You choose to be Sesshoumaru's girl."

Kagome's eyes widened with disbelieve. _This was still about that??? Is he trying to punish me for hijacking his name?_ Kagome was ready to give him a piece of her mind when his gaze turned forlorn.

"Your eyes…" He suddenly averted his gaze. "They remind me of what I had before."

Kagome blinked.

Sesshoumaru then turned his body and walked out. "Wash yourself. There is food downstairs if you want too eat or you may just rest here after your bath."

Kagome picked the later and cried herself to sleep that night.

00000

It had been five days since Kagome joined Sesshoumaru's rag tag group. She was touched when they had accepted her without any hesitation. Well, except from Inuyasha who grumbled about the increasing expenses. But that was easily being taken care of by Sango's punch on his head.

She was surprised to find that she seemed to bond well with the rest of the boys …and one girl. They were interesting individuals and surprisingly nice persons when you got to know them. Behind their wild behaviors and deadly strengths, lied compassionate hearts, understanding, and undying loyalty toward each others.

"Kagomeee!" A brown haired head ran into her the moment she stepped in the house's kitchen. "Save me from Yasha!!!" She blinked when Shippo circled her and hugged her from behind.

Shippou was a seventeen year old teen with brown hair and mischievous green eyes. He was the trickster of the group. Kagome saw Shippou as a bundle of never ending energy and she loved to watch him happily practicing his capoeira moves.

"She ain't gonna save you squirt! Now give me back my sandwich!" Inuyasha bellowed.

Inuyasha was the most hot-headed member of Sesshoumaru's group. He was very straightforward and stubborn. But below his harsh exterior Kagome felt that he was a sensitive person; his harsh attitude was to protect his fragile heart. Not once she had caught him staring in deep longing at a picture in a small locket he always kept in his pocket. Not an expression that she wanted to see in a strong kendo fighter's face. One other thing that was interesting from Inuyasha was he was inseparable with his bokken. It seemed that the bokken was a gift from someone he held dear.

Kagome blinked her eyes when an enraged Inuyasha charged at her. Seconds later her vision of Inuyasha's head was changed into Kouga's fist.

"Watch it, mutt. You're scaring my lovely." Kouga then grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him. Shippou let go of his hold on her and munched his sandwich while smirking evilly at the groaning Inuyasha who was rubbing his sore jaw. "You're not hurt are you, lovely?"

Kouga aka wolfie, a nickname bestowed upon him by his friends due to his playboy tendency, was almost as hotheaded as Inuyasha. But his stubbornness was much worse than him; declaring non stop that Kagome was his. He was a strong built male who liked to practice his boxing by joining any street fight; which explained why he had the most bruises then the others.

"I'm not your lovely, Kouga." Kagome stated boredly.

"Yeah, yeah. You're his girl or whatever." Kagome opened her mouth to object, but he cut her off. "But you'll always be my lovely." He smirked.

"Good that the chief is out for his morning exercise. If not, I'll be cleaning your broken pieces off the floor, wolfie." Miroku spoke while doing the dishes.

Today was Miroku's shift; which had amazed Kagome that such men were willing to do domestic job on a rotating shift.

Miroku was a sweet young man with a kind smile. Sometimes Kagome wondered what had made him joined this harsh group. In her opinion Miroku was more suited to become a priest. But do not let his sweet appearance fool you; he was a 9th dan in Judo.

"Hmph! As if I'll lose to him!" Kouga arrogantly replied.

"Why don't we find out then?" Sango calmly sipped her light coffee while reading the sprawled newspaper on the table; her other hand was petting her cat, Kirara. "Challenge him Kouga. He's right behind you now."

Kagome had liked Sango in an instant. She was like a big sister she did not have. Sango was very attentive to her needs and seemed to be able to understand her unspoken pain. It was also great to have a touch of femininity in this house full of testosterone; even though Sango was far from what one would describe as feminine. She was a tomboy who was excellent in the art of taekwondo.

Kouga visibly gulped noticing Sesshoumaru's chilling aura behind him. "Uhh… I think it's time for my morning run." Kouga quickly sprinted; intentionally knocked down a grumbling Inuyasha. "Let's go, mutt! Let see if you can beat me at running today!"

"Feh! I'll beat you like any other day, wolfie!" And he ran out to chase Kouga with his bokken in tow.

Sesshoumaru ignored their antics. He opened the fridge and grabbed a can of isotonic drink. He drank while ruffling his hair with one hand.

Kagome blinked. She could not help but to stare at her handsome savior. Sesshoumaru was a well built male with beautiful silver hair and mesmerizing golden eyes. His regular practice in aikido and endurance had shaped his body nicely. Lately Kagome was confused because just by a mere innocent contact of his hand on her skin or just by hearing his deep voice, her heart would beat faster and butterfly seemed to flutter in her stomach.

Just like now. Sesshoumaru was shirtless after his exercise; sweat glistened on his well developed abdomens and his muscles rippled when he strode to the chair. In her 19, Kagome was a chaste girl who had never seen a real man's body up close; a tasty one at that. She unconsciously licked her lips and her mind wondered how that muscle would feel under her touch. Was it as hard as it seen? Her gaze moved higher to his well defined chest and higher to finally see his knowing smirk.

Kagome's eyes widened and she averted her gaze abruptly. _Eehh.. he caught me staring!!! _She blushed deep ruby red.

"Here chief! I'd saved some sandwiches from Yasha's clutch!" Luckily, Shippou's excited exclamation saved her from humiliating herself further.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru picked one with his amused gaze still locked at Kagome's blushing face.

"Here, Kagome! You've got to eat too! Miroku's sandwiches are the best!"

"You're not scarred because of Inuyasha's instant ramen and Kouga's burnt fried eggs yesterday, are you?" Sango asked.

Kagome blinked, and then scrunched up her face; remembering the breakfasts she had two days ago. "No. But that sure was a crazy experience. "

Shippou, Sango, and a sitting down Miroku laughed. "We try not to eat much when it's their turn to cook."

"Did you remember the first time Yasha try to make fried rice?"

"Ahahaha…! The look on his face when he had to finish all that obnoxious food left!!"

They continued laughing; throwing jokes at each other, taunting friendly, and freely and wildly creating different perspectives on every single thing in life. Even though they were not related by blood, their bonds were so strong. Being with them, Kagome felt so left out from their warm circle of family. There was no hesitation between them. Laughing at each other's silliness freely, correcting if one was at false according their way, saying whatever they had in mind.

So different from her own.

For as long as Kagome remembered there had never been a time like this in her family. Breakfast was done in elegant silence, tears and complains were frowned upon, free laughs were considered impolite, words had to be chosen carefully, true feelings were not be shown, only fake gestures for the sake of family's honor.

Kagome stared longingly at the makeshift family in front of her. How she envied them. Not even related by blood, but had the bond her family had never had. How she wanted to have one of her own warm family.

Kagome Higurashi had never imagined that there would come a day where she would envy the people she once thought were below her.

And she never noticed a pair of golden eyes that were observing her intently throughout her internal mussing.

-----------

AN: Next prompt… Gluttony.

Please be kind and share your opinion on this story. Thank you so much friends!

©miwa03 – 2010


	3. In vino veritas

**KALEIDOSCOPE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

**Prompt: Gluttony**

**Summary: **_In vino veritas; _'In the wine lies the truth'. But sometimes truths are better left unspoken.

**Chapter 3 – In Vino Veritas**

"Come on Lovely! Let's dance!!!" A half drunken Kouga grabbed Kagome's arm and tried to drag her to stand up. He would have succeeded if not for an arm that was holding Kagome's waist tightly.

"Sesshoumaru, you're no fun. Let her enjoy her time! …Let me enjoy my time with her." Kouga smirked drunkenly in a pervert way.

Kagome shivered and scooted closer to Sesshoumaru.

"Go entertain another girl, Kouga. She's with me"

Kouga childishly let out his tongue at Sesshoumaru. "Stingy. You really need to learn to share Sesshoum…"

"Just get out of my sight before my fist collides with your head." Sesshoumaru warned him calmly.

"Hmph! I really don't know what you see in him, Lovely." Kouga turned his attention back to Kagome. "Our Sesshoumru is a cold, uncaring, egoist, selfis- Hey! What a- Miroku! Where're you taking me? Hey, I'm talking to my Lovely here!"

Good for Kouga that Miroku had decided to drag him away from the obvious danger. Sesshoumaru had cracked his knuckles in preparation to punch Kouga to unconsciousness.

Kagome giggled slightly.

"What's so funny?" Sesshoumaru deep baritone voice caressed her ear.

Kagome stared up at her silver hair savior and blushed madly in realizing their very close proximity. "Umm…" She tried to put some more distance between them; but Sesshoumaru only tightened his hold on her. Kagome then realized that it was futile to struggle out from him. She would only humiliate herself. "Nothing. I'm just amazed at the close bond you have."

Sesshoumaru raised one of his eyebrows in question. _Close bond?_

"Uh hum. Because even though it seems like you're beating or harassing each other, I can feel the understanding and compassion that you share between each of you." She averted her gaze. "I hope I'll find that kind of bond with someone sometime."

Kagome missed Sesshoumaru's amused smirk when he leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "I can be that someone for you."

Kagome's head jerked up; she felt her heart beat faster and the usual butterfly was fluttering again in her stomach. She shivered when she felt Sesshoumaru's hot breath caressing her ear shell. "E-e-eh…" _Why is he so close too me? What is he doing??? But what's more important, why am I letting him doing this to me? I should shove him away!_

"In fact, I can bond with you in every way you want." He whispered by her ear.

Kagome visibly jumped from her seat by his words. _Wait, wait, what is this man doing? And why do I feel this way??? _Her body was getting hotter by the second. Sesshomaru was leaning closer to her and she was sure that she could feel his lips on her neck when suddenly a ringtone broke the trance.

A small sigh and Sesshoumaru then withdrew away from her calmly and checked out his cell phone. Kagome's heart was still beating furiously and she wondered how Sesshoumaru could act so calm after what he did to her.

She stole a glance at Sesshoumaru and saw his darkening expression while he stared at his phone. He flicked his phone close, and then called Sango.

"Sango, stay with Kags."

Sango was confused at first but comprehension dawned when she saw Sesshoumaru's expression. "Got it, chief."

Sesshoumaru then turned his piercing golden eyes at Kagome. "I've got to go for a while. Stay out of trouble."

Kagome was instantly offended. _Now he treats me like I'm a little girl??? _But before Kagome managed to tell him her displeasures, Sesshoumaru had quickly grabbed her chin and stole a quick kiss from her lips. _Eh?_

Kagome was left stunned with her mouth slightly agape. She did not even register when Sesshoumaru smirked smugly at her expression, stood up and walked away from their seating. _What was- what had- what was that??? Did he… kiss me??? My first- My first kiss- He stole my first kiss!!! _Kagome was hysteric. _Calm down, Kagome. Calm down… I think I need a drink._

Without further thought, she grabbed and drank the concoction on the table in front of her in one gulp.

Kagome coughed madly.

"What's wrong?" Sango suddenly was by her side.

"What is this???" Kagome wiped her mouth with the back of her hand while shoving the now empty glass to Sango.

Sango sniffed it. "Smells like whiskey. It must be Kouga's."

"Whiskey?" Kagome had never drunk any alcoholic beverage except for wine before; her family forbade her to. "Tastes awful."

Sango chuckled seeing Kagome's funny expression. "You've never drunk whiskey before?"

Kagome quickly shook her head but instantly regretted it when she suddenly became dizzy. "Ow…" She clutched her head.

"You okay?"

"No… I feel funny."

"Damn. Intoxicated by just a glass of whiskey? I better take you back."

"Uh… no. I want to wait for Sesshoumaru."

"You sure?"

"Uh huh." Kagome leaned back on the chair. "But I feel thirsty. My throat feels like its burning. Could I have a glass of water Sango?"

Sango hesitated. She surveyed her surroundings and did not spot any enemies of her gang; and besides she saw Kouga making his way toward them now. Kouga could keep an eye on Kagome for a while. "Okay. You just sit here Kags. Don't go anywhere. I'll be back with your water."

Kagome nodded with her eyes closed.

"Hey Lovely, you're alone now?" A drunken Kouga slouched on the empty seat beside Kagome not long after Sango left.

_Ugh Kouga. _Kagome turned her head to tell Kouga to shove off. But her eyes caught the sight of a bottle that he held. She felt so hot and thirsty and confused and she just wanted to drink. "Gimme your drink Kouga."

Kouga grinned drunkenly when Kagome snatched his bottle of whiskey. He laughed when she gulped down the content. "Whoa. Take it easy Lovely. Won't want Sess to catch you drunk and acting silly now."

Kagome glared at him. "He's not my father!"

Kouga laughed. "You're damn right. So, how 'bout another round of drinks with me?"

Kagome licked her lips. She had never felt this kind of feeling before. So free, with no rules to tie her, no people around for her to please, no apprehension stares that demanded her to act lady-like, to smile those fake smiles, and to say things that were absolutely untrue. She could be the true Kagome now. And Kagome wanted to do what she wanted with no inhibition.

She smirked, a thing she never did before. "You're on, Wolfie."

000000

Sango was waiting for the plain water she had ordered. Her fingers were impatiently tapping on the bartender's table. She took a deep breath to calm herself; she was feeling so pissed off. She had left Kagome far longer then necessary. On her way to the stool a white haired skinny man had stopped her in her hurried way and had tried to seduce her. He was with another white haired male who was silent and expressionless the whole time but was assessing her like she was some kind of meat. Obviously they were new visitors of this pub for not knowing who she was and her reputation in dealing with perverts. Not in the mood and having no time to deal with a fight, Sango ignored the disgusting man and sidestepped him.

"Here you go Sango-chan."

Sango glared at the bald bartender. "Finally, Toto-ojii-san! I'm going to explode if I have to wait another second!"

Totosai shrugged when Sango quickly grabbed the drink and made her way back to her friends. But when she passed a dark corner of the pub, a pair of arms suddenly shot out from the dark and grabbed her.

"What the-!" Sango instinctively elbowed her attacker. A male voice groaned in pain and he released his hold on her; staggering back. Sango did a _Dwi Chagi _without turning her back at her attacker. The man fell noisily on the floor.

"What're you doing, Juromaru? Quickly, catch that bitch!" Sango recognized that voice. It was the guy who were hitting on her earlier.

Juromaru suddenly stood up still with his expressionless face. He attacked her swiftly. _He's so fast! _Not wanting to take any chance with this seemed strong man; Sango kicked him with her best _Del'o ap chagi_. Juromaru fell on his back.

"Get up, Juromaru!" The other man screeched and with awesome speed Juromaru stood up; ignoring the blood that was dripping from his broken nose. His face remained expressionless. "Get her!"

_Insane! _Sango barely missed his punch. _He's like a machine, a fighting machine._

"Good boy, Juromaru!" The other male screeched happily.

Sango was so irritated by the sound of the other man's voice. It was distracting her from focusing on the fight. She really needed to deal with that sickening voice first. So she averted her attention to the skinny man and quickly punched him with her _momtong jireugi_. He screeched loudly in pain and fell to the floor; unconscious. _Huh? He's so weak! _Sango quickly turned her attention back to the stronger white haired man and prepared herself for his next attack; possibly with rage because she had knocked down his friend.

To her surprise, she saw Juromaro just stood there and not in his fighting stance. He even was not looking at her, but at his unconscious friend on the floor. Juromaru walked towards him while Sango moved carefully aside. She watched Juromaru squat down beside his friend and poked him with his index finger; absolutely ignoring and forgetting the fact that not a minute ago he was fighting viciously against the standing girl beside him. _What??? Is he only obeying the skinny man's order?_

"Kageromaru, Kageromaru." He called the unconscious man with his surprisingly soft and low voice.

Sango cringed. There had to be something wrong with this strong man's brain! She shook her head. _No time to think about that. I gotta go to Kags. _She stared at her hand when she realized that something was missing. "Oh no. I dropped the glass." She looked at the broken glass and huffed. _Now I've got to go back and ask for another glass of water. And no doubt the old man will put that broken glass on my tab again! Shit! _Sango sighed and walked back to the counter. _Sorry Kags. Survive a while more without me._

0000000

Shippou almost chocked on his tequila at the sight he witnessed from his seat on the second floor. Somehow Kouga had managed to put Kagome on top of a table and make the drunken beautiful girl danced sexily there; following the beat of the pub's music. Kouga and many men were surrounding and encouraging her. He saw Miroku and Inuyasha were also there among the crowd; one with a perverted grin and one with wide eyes and a blush sprouting on his cheeks.

"Let the world know the true and happy Kagome Higurashi!" Shipoou heard Kagome shouted. Her dance was getting hotter; it was almost like she was going to do striptease. Shippou's eyes bulged when Kagome grabbed the bottom of her shirt with both hand and made a move to pull the shirt over her head.

To Shippou's relief, and Kouga's disappointment, Sango leaped out to the table from nowhere and stopped Kagome's act. All of the men groaned. Shippou saw her kicking Kouga's head and yelling angrily at him, "Are you trying to get the chief to kill me, Wolfie???" Sango snapped her head to a snickering Inuyasha. "And don't think you both will walk away from this unscarred. The chief will sure be ripping your heads off when he finds out you both let this atrocious incident happen!" Miroku's face fell suddenly.

Shippou leaned back in his chair. He saw a glint of silver hair entering the pub and making his way to the source of the crowd after hearing Kagome shout her name drunkenly again. Sesshoumaru's face was calm but deadly; just like the quiet before the storm. Shippou let out a sigh. Tonight, he was going to drag home a beaten Kouga, and most probably broken Miroku and Inuyasha too. Crap. His muscles were going to be sore in the morning.

00000

Sesshoumaru carried Kagome piggy-backed while she chattered drunkenly.

"Sesshhy I can walk by myself you know. Sesshyy put me down. Sesshhyy-poo…"

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. "Stop calling me that way, Kags."

"Eh, why? I like saying your name like that. Sesshy-poo, Sesshy-poo…" She murmured his name on the skin of his neck.

Sesshoumaru faltered on his steps when she felt her hot breath ghosting on his sensitive ear. He shivered and tried to suppress the start of his arousal. _Damn. Those idiots! They're lucky Kagome had to throw up when I beat them up. Otherwise Shippou would need to book three ICU rooms for them._

Kagome was acting up again behind him. She let go of her hands on his neck and spread it open toward the sky. "Aaah I'm so happy! I feel like I can fly. I'm not the fake Kagome Higurashi who they trapped inside that big mansion. I'm the true Kagome! So I can fly to wherever I want!!!"

Sesshoumaru was focusing on another matter. He spread out his senses; checking if someone was following them and hearing Kagome's voice. It was unwise for Kagome to shout out her true name like that. His last call with his employer had told him about Kagome's true status and the danger she was facing. Sesshoumaru was not surprised. He knew he had been right all along; Kagome was not an ordinary uptown girl. And for now it was better if they arrive in the safety of their home soon.

"You can fly all you want when I get you safely in your bed, Kagome."

"Oww, Sesshyy-poo is so nice." She hugged his neck again.

"I'm not nice."

"And he's so cute."

A tick formed on his temple. But her next sentence and touch froze him.

"And he has a sexy chest..." Her hand was sneaking inside through the hem of his shirt; caressing his cold skin. Her hot touch ignited a fire inside him. "…and abs. Mmm." He could hear her licking her lips. _Oh fuck!_

"Stop it, Kagome. Or you'll regret what you unconsciously start." He gripped her wondering hand sternly and put it back on his shoulder.

He started to walk faster. He really needed to let this girl down and away from his body before he regretted what he was going to do with her. He knew he had liked the girl since the first time their eyes met. She was really what he wanted in a lover; beautiful and strong willed, delicate but defiant. He felt smug every time she unconsciously ogled his body shyly. He loved seeing her eyes wide in imagination when he showed off his asset to her and he did a little imagination about her himself. Damn. He needed to take a quick cold shower now.

Behind him Kagome giggled. "I feel so free, Sessho… I can be anyone I want. I can do anything I want. And do you want to know what I really want to do, Sesshy…? Do you want to know my dreams?"

"What?" He answered only to distract himself from his wondering mind due to her caressing breath on his neck.

"I want to meet the one I will truly love. I want to date him like a normal in love teen. And then I want to marry him in this town oldest chapel with pure white wedding dress and a ring to bind us."

Sesshoumaru blinked. Kagome snuggled deeper on his neck.

"They had picked me a husband. I had no way to object, I was supposed to be an obedient little lady. I knew I would never love him, but I figured I can tolerate him and his sweetness. Hojo…"

Their home was already on Sesshoumaru's sight.

Kagome suddenly turned hysteric. "But when I did, he killed him! I know he did! But they didn't believe me. But I knew it wasn't an accident! He killed him! He killed Hojo!"

Sesshoumaru stopped in front of their house and put her on her feet. "Calm down, Kags."

"And then… he asked for me in marriage. I know he killed Hojo so that he could have me! But they didn't believe me. They're going to tie me down with a killer!" She broke down and sobbed. Sesshoumaru held her shaking body and frowned; trying to piece her words together.

"But you believe me, don't you Sesshou? You'll help me right? Yes, you will. You said so yourself. We'll find our justice together. Right, Sesshy? Right?"

He held her closer; burying his nose on her thick black hair. "Yes."

Kagome clutched on to his shirt like a lifeline. She continued to sob until Sesshoumaru felt her getting heavier in his hold. He let out a sigh when he realized she had cried herself to sleep. _I better take her inside._

But suddenly his senses alerted him. He snapped his head to the dark alleyway they had just passed and narrowed his eyes. They were being followed. He snatched his cell phone from his pocket and texted Shippou. They would take care of the stalkers while he took care of his precious bundle; his Kagome.

After eyeing the alleyway once more, he went inside with a mumbling Kagome. A corner of his lips was quirked upward seeing her adorable face. She truly was his most precious thing. And Sesshoumaru always protected his possession fiercely.

000000

In the dark alleyway two white haired men were watching Sesshoumaru and Kagome; one with his expressionless face and one with his devilish grin. The grinning skinny one flipped open his cell phone and dial a number.

"Yeah it's Kageromaru." His grin was getting wider. "We've found her, boss. We've found your Kagome Higurashi."

-----------

AN: He? Who's looking for Kagome???

These are some terms from Sango's martial art, the Taekwondo: _Dwi chagi _is a kick done back way (target = center of the body); _Del'o ap chagi_ is a kick to the head with the heel; _M__omtong jireugi_ is a punch to the middle (a punch to the solar plexus).

Next prompt… Sloth! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing friends!

©miwa03 – 2010


	4. A Thief's Confession

**KALEIDOSCOPE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

**Beta: **Ceferadel

**Prompt: Sloth**

**Summary: **Lazy summer days with you… A perfect time for confession.

**Chapter 4 – A Thief's Confession**

Rays of summer sun that shone on her closed eyes forced Kagome to wake up. She was opening her heavy eyes slowly when a splitting headache attacked her. _Ow! _She groaned. _My head feel like it's splitting in half! What has happened?_

She groaned more while clutching her aching head; turning and snuggling deeper into her hard warm masculine scented pillow. _Mmm… So warm… _But she frowned suddenly. _Eh? Wait a minute; hard warm masculine scented pillow?_

Kagome opened her eyes abruptly and fought to see under the intense headache she felt. She was so shocked when she realized that she had been sleeping on top of a man's naked chest. She trembled when she look up to identify the owner of said chest.

She almost fainted in embarrassment when she saw a smirking Sesshoumaru looking down sleepily at her.

"Morning, Kags." His husky morning voice made Kagome shiver.

Kagome abruptly sat up; face deep red in embarrassment. But she quickly regretted her actions when her headache returned in full force.

"Aiya!" She collapsed back onto Sesshoumaru's chest.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "It's called hangover. It'll be better if you just lay down for today."

Kagome groaned. "I'll never drink again."

Sesshoumaru chuckled and shifted a bit to make her sleep more comfortable. Kagome unconsciously snuggled deeper to his hold. _So warm… _And blissfully fell back to the land of dreams.

000000

When Kagome woke up again she was alone. She blinked her eyes open and sat up on the bed. The clock pointed at 1.10 in the afternoon. _What had happened? The last thing I remember is having a drinking game with Kouga and then… _She scrunched her brows. _…everything's a blur. _She shook her head. _But why do I have this kind of image of a man's chest and Sesshoumaru's face? _She felt a twinge of headache. _Mou… I feel so dizzy._

Kagome wanted to snuggle back into her comfy bed and just sleep the day away. But her stomach's rumblings reminded her of her other needs. She grumbled sleepily and forced herself to wake up.

Coming down from the bed she scratched her head; ruffling her already messy hair. She did not bother to check on her appearance before coming down to the kitchen. She felt so hungry and the delicious smell of food coming from downstairs tempted her.

Upon nearing the kitchen's door, she heard her friends conversing in a serious intonation. Feeling too sleepy and hungry to care, she stepped into the kitchen while rubbing her blurry eyes. Her friends' voices stopped instantly.

Confused, Kagome opened her eyes and stared at the strange different expressions her friends had in each of their faces. Shippou was holding a pan, frying some kind of meat, while tilting his head to the side and assessed her with a furrowed brows; Kouga's eyes were bulging open with a shocked expression on his face; Inuyasha's mouth was agape with streaks of red blushes on his cheeks; Miroku was sprouting a pervert grin; while Sango was staring at her in disbelieve. But the most confusing expression was of Sesshoumaru; who was staring at her with a smug kind of smirk on his handsome face.

Kagome was feeling so self conscious at the moment. "Eh? Did I interrupt something?" Silence answered her. "Emm… I was just so hungry when I woke up and I thought I could find something in the kitchen to be eaten."

Kagome froze when she saw Sesshoumaru's smirk turned to his evil one, just the kind of smirk he had on the first time he acknowledge that she was his girl to Kouga. She then heard his smooth deep baritone voice. "Of course, after our last night activity who wouldn't be hungry?"

Kagome was confused to what activity Sesshoumaru implied. She was more confused when at Sesshoumaru's statement Kouga bellowed a loud 'what?' and Inuyasha seemed to blush more. Miroku was laughing now and Sango stared at her with her supporting gaze. Shippou turned off his cooking and turned fully to assess her. He then pointed a finger at one of her shoulders and innocently asked a too innocent question. "Does the bruise on your shoulder have something to do with your last night activities?"

_Bruise? What bruise? _

Kagome was too intent on checking on her shoulder so she missed how Shippou had to strain a jumping Kouga. Shouting and teasing were heard from the boys. Kagome lifted her head when a pair of female hands grasped at her shoulders. It was Sango.

Sango stared at her in understanding. "Don't listen to the boys, Kags. They should know that what you two were doing is really your own business. Now why don't you go upstairs and dress properly. Then we can have lunch together."

_You two were doing? Dress properly? Am I not dressing properly now? _She confusedly assessed her attire… and let out a surprised yelp upon realization. She was only wearing an oversized shirt, which suspiciously belonged to Sesshoumaru, which was only reaching into her mid thigh. _When did I change my dress??? _The hem was also too loose that made her right shoulder peeked out.

Without a second thought, she ran back upstairs in embarrassment.

00000

Kagome stared in horror at her own reflection. She saw her thoroughly fucked up self in there. Her hair was in disarray, the only thing she wore aside from a pair of matching undergarments was an oversized man's shirt that only reached her mid thigh. And worse of all the loose hem had shown her right shoulder to the world with a noticeable very red hickey on it.

"Kyaaa!" She screamed in horror. _What had happened? What had happened? What had happened last night? _An up-close face flashed in her mind. _…with Sesshoumaru?_

She slumped down and forced herself to remember. _I think I was drunk, maybe I was dancing? And then Sesshoumaru carried me home. He put me in a bed, his face was so close, and- and… I think I kissed him!!!_

Kagome covered her face with both of her hands. She was far too mortified to replay the events that followed afterwards; events that flashed back in her mind and consisted of many more hot kisses and more skin-to-skin caresses. She took a deep shuddering breath. But Kagome still was certain of one thing; that they did not go so far to do the thing her friends below thought. Her pair of undergarments was still correctly in place, she confirmed.

_Damn! That man! No wonder he looked so smug! How dare he do this to me! How dare he take advantage of me in that condition!_

But then Kagome vaguely remembered and admitted that she was the one who had shamelessly and stubbornly coaxed the slightly reluctant Sesshoumaru that night, but she argued that she was not in her right mind and an honorable man should have more restrain on himself.

Kagome blinked. _Who ever said that Sesshoumaru was honorable?_ She groaned. _Of course he wasn't honorable. Look at this neighborhood where he grows up! Seeing in their light, maybe I'm considered lucky not being raped last night._

She let out a sigh. _Still… he should not take advantage of me like that though. He should've asked me first. Gaah! First he stole my first kiss, and now he gave me my first hickey??? Hmph! Just you wait Sesshoumaru, I'll get you for this._

Kagome changed her clothes while fuming; thinking of ways to get even with him. Kagome was already wearing Sango's jeans and in the middle of picking up her shirt when the door was suddenly opened.

"Kyaa!" She whirled while holding up the shirt in front of her to cover her half-nude self.

Kagome gaped in disbelieve at an indifferent Sesshoumaru who was standing at the door; carrying a tray with what she assumed was her lunch in one hand.

"Haven't you heard of knocking before???" she asked while hurriedly putting on her shirt.

He shrugged. "It's my house."

"But this is my room!"

"Actually this is my room. I just let you borrow it for a while."

"Why yo-eep!" Sesshoumaru walked in and dragged her to sit on the bed; putting her tray of food on the side table in front of her.

"Little fox's turn. He's a pretty good cook." He pointed at the food.

Kagome glared at him. "I can take my own food, thank you. And I prefer eating in the kitchen."

"The kitchen is inaccessible right now." Kagome stared at the forming of his evil smile in confusion. "Little fox and Sango are fixing the broken furniture there."

"Broken furniture? Shippou and Sango?" She did not understand. The kitchen was fine just now.

"Both of them are the ones healthy enough to fix it; because the others are fixing their broken joints."

Kagome stared at him in disbelieve with her mouth agape. "You beat them up?"

He shrugged. "That should teach them for staring that way at you."

Kagome shook her head and mumbled, "Crazy violence addicted freak."

Despite her initial protest; Kagome picked up the fork and chewed on the delicious smelling meat. She was really hungry. Her eyes lightened up on the first bite. _Whoa, this is actually really good! Shippou is an amazing chef for a teen. _She then continued eating vigorously.

After awhile, she noticed that Sesshoumaru was still with her in the room. He was sitting on a backward chair across of her; staring intently at her with his chin on his hand on top of the chair's back.

She stopped eating and stared back at him. "Stop staring at me."

"I like looking at you."

She blushed at his unexpected confession. "Well, I don't like you looking at me."

His trademark evil smirk was back. "Are you sure? Because last night…"

Kagome snapped. "Last night I weren't in my right mind! You should've known that!"

He was unfazed by her outburst. "People said that in the wine lies the truth. Last night you were indeed not in your right mind. Because your right mind will stop you from doing what you most desire. So last night was not about what is right; it was about what's the truth; who's the real you. And the obvious truth is… Kagome Higurashi is crazy about Sesshoumaru." He smirked smugly.

"What???" Kagome shrieked. "You pompous jerk! I do not!"

He stood up and began walking closer to her. "Can you really deny the truth?"

Kagome stood up also; not wanting to be intimidated by him. "Fine if you want to believe that it's the truth. But even if it is, it gives you no excuse to take advantage of me."

"Advantage from something that was freely given?"

Kagome gritted her teeth. "I repeat: I was not in my right mind."

Sesshoumaru reached out to caress her cheek. "Why are you so mad? That night you asked for me. I started what you wanted to start and I stopped when you ask me to stop. I didn't do what you didn't want. I respected your wishes. I did nothing wrong." He emphasized his last sentence.

Kagome was shocked. The jerk did do exactly what she wanted last night. And knowing him; not finishing what she seductively initially started must be a huge restrain for him. But still…

"But you did something I didn't want at the pub."

He lifted one of his brows in question.

"The kiss, before you left me with Sango." She tried to remind him.

He blinked. "You're mad because of a kiss."

"It's not just a kiss! It was my first kiss!" Kagome shout at him hotly. "You stole my first kiss!"

Kagome eyed him in confusion when he then chuckled and frowned more when his chuckles developed into a full blown laughter.

"What's so funny?" She asked in angry frustration. "A girl's first kiss is very important! Not every girl is like what you meet in this place!"

He controlled his laughter and grabbed her shoulder. "Funny is that I realize that I have more right to be angry at you now."

"Huh?"

"Because you've stolen something more valuable then a first kiss from me."

"What do you mean? I didn't steal any of your stuff!"

Sesshoumaru smirked and drew her body close; circling his hands on her lithe waist. Kagome shivered when his warm breath caressed her ears. And when he whispered his next words, her heart seemed to stop beating.

"My little thief… you have stolen my heart."

Kagome was shocked. Her brain was still trying to process his confession when she felt his warm lips on hers. She then realized that Sesshoumaru was kissing her; softly but passionately.

And Kagome could not think to do anything else beside to willingly kiss him back.

For she realized one simple thing at that time; that from now on she would willingly let him steal more of her.

-----------

AN: No explicit fight in this chapter, only slight smut. But I'll make it up in the next chapter with its prompt… Wrath!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing friends!

©miwa03 – 2010


End file.
